


Christmas Cookies

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Gen, brooklyn bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Bucky googled recipes, and Steve's brain might short out at the sheer amount of sugar.





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for the lovely [TT40_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen)! She requested the prompt “Are you sure your family can eat that many cookies?” “What? No. These are just for us!” with Bucky and Steve.

Steve’s jaw dropped as he entered the kitchen in the Compound, and he stood shocked and stock-still in the doorway as he surveyed the carnage before him.

Every flat surface in the communal kitchen, which was not at all a small space, was covered in cookies. Cookies of all kinds on pans, plates, cooling racks, trays, dough rolled out on counters, not an inch of clear space showed between them. And in the middle of it all was Bucky, his hair pulled back in haphazard bun that was on the brink of falling out, a smear of flour on his cheek, up to his elbows in dark brown chocolate cookie dough.

“Hi Stevie! Makin’ cookies, you want one?”

Steve just stared, mouth working silently, part of his 1940’s brain spazzing out at the thought of how many ration coupons it would have taken to get the sugar required for all that. “You… how… why…?”

Grinning, Bucky started rolling handfuls of the dough into balls, then setting them on a tray lined with baking paper. “Me, yes. How, recipes online. And why, because I just binge-watched a season of the Great British Baking Show and I suddenly had a desperate need to bake something. So I baked everything. Everything cookie-related, anyway.” 

That seemed to be extremely true. There were sugar cookies, gingerbread men, chocolate chip cookies, shaped and iced cookies, pumpkin chocolate chip, shortbread, dipped chocolate cookies, red and white striped candy cane cookies, and a whole bunch of cookies that Steve didn’t even recognize. Coming closer, he hesitantly took a round cookie covered in powdered sugar off the closest plate and bit into it.

“Russian tea cakes.” Bucky informed him, plopping the rolled chocolate dough balls into a bowl of powdered sugar and sifting the sugar over them. “I got a Natasha stamp of approval.”

“What did she have to say about all this?”

“That my piping was atrocious and gingerbread men couldn’t be naked.”

Steve went around the island counter and looked at the tray of gingerbread men. They were all identically frosted with delicate lines and dots of icing. “She did them?”

“Yep. And then made off with the plate of French butter cookies as payment, so I have to make more of those.”

“Geez, Buck. Are you sure all our families are going to need this many cookies?”

Bucky glanced up in surprise, pausing as he placed the powdered sugar-covered cookie dough back onto the baking sheet. “What are you talking about? These are just for us.”

Steve goggled at him. “What?!”

“Yeah. I know your sweet tooth, Rogers, don’t play coy with me. Half of these will be gone by the weekend.”

Steve flushed a little bit. “I’m not that bad.”

“The blush crawling up your neck says otherwise.” The timer on the oven went off behind him, and Bucky turned around to silence it. He opened the oven and pulled out a sheet of beautiful snickerdoodles, smiling at them happily before setting them on the stove to cool. Steve started drooling.

“You made snickerdoodles?”

“Quadruple batch, pal. I know you.”


End file.
